This invention relates to a continuous movement capsule filling and closing machine, particularly useful for packaging powder or granulated loose products.
In the field of capsule processing machines, i.e. machines adapted for filling capsules or opercles comprising a body or bowl portion and a cap portion, e.g. of hard gelatine, considerable technological progress has been gained in recent years.
Conventional reciprocating capsule processing machines comprise a plurality of discrete stations arranged along the periphery of a central table. Conventional continuous movement capsule processing machines comprise instead a plurality of rotating turrets, one for each operation whereto the capsules are to be subjected, i.e. one turret for feeding and orienting the capsules, one turret for separating the cap from the bowl of each capsule, one turret for metering out the loose product to be packaged and loading it into the bowl, one turret for joining a cap to a respective bowl, and one turret for closing the capsules and ejecting them out of the machine.
Some known capsule processing machines of more recent design only comprise two discrete turrets, one for the capsule feeding, orienting and transferring operations, and the other for opening the capsules, metering and loading the product into the capsules, closing the capsules and ejecting them from the machine.
However, conventional capsule processing machines have some drawbacks, among which are frequently occurring phase displacements resulting from incorrect alignment of the various stations or turrets. A proper alignment of the stations is, in turn, difficult to accomplish owing to the long processing distance which the capsules are to cover. Moreover, an adequate number of drive members or units must be provided between the various stations or turrets, which reflects in a considerably high noise level as well as high manufacturing cost.